TURNABOUT'S FAIR PLAY
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A ball presents some difficulties for two same sex couples. An idea by one changes everything. Sequel to Healing an Aching Heart.


**TURNABOUT'S FAIR PLAY**

_Author's Note: A short sequel to Healing an Aching Heart._

Feral knew Mayor Manx was up to something when he was called away from his desk full of work in the middle of the morning.

Growling and muttering under his breath, he stormed out of headquarters, his enforcers wisely giving him a wide berth. He decided to walk to cool off some of his frustration, it helped only a little as he stalked toward city hall then ten minutes later, still annoyed, down the fancy corridor leading to the Mayor's office.

Callie watched the Chief Enforcer enter and winced mentally. He was not in a good mood and she hardly blamed him. Her own desk was most likely a mirror of his and here they both were waiting to hear what hair brained scheme the Mayor had cooked up this time. She normally was aware of most of what the conniving Manx was up to but he'd managed to keep whatever this was secret from even her.

"Ahh, Feral! Glad you could get here so quickly." Manx said jovially, plainly ignoring the dark looks he was receiving from his less than enthused audience.

Before Feral could demand to know what was so important, Mayor Manx launched into an expansive speech.

"This city is being honored by the International Business Association for being the most profitable place in the world to do business. They wish to award us with a grant of one million dollars to build a world trade center where all countries can come and discuss and exchange business ideas. I thought it was a capital idea and to thank them for their most generous offer, we are putting on a ball the likes of which this citaae has never seen before. All of high society will be there as well as celebrities. Callie, I want the SWAT Kats to be there even if they are vigilantes. Many of the visiting representatives of these big corporations that are attending, have expressed an interest in seeing our colorful duo. Now the reason you're here Feral is I want security to be tight and that you and your highest level officers in their dress uniforms attend." Manx finished, pleased with himself.

Feral stood there in shocked anger. To have the SWAT Kats there was a slap to the enforcers who would be forced to attend this thing and pretend to be nice to those two. But he could see the gleam in the Mayor's eye and the determination of his stance that no amount of arguing would change. He scowled, totally speechless.

"One other thing. This ball is to express unity. What better way to say it and prevent it from turning into a singles dating game......." Manx said in an aside, grimacing at that thought. To many balls had society matrons bringing their daughters or sons along to find them mates, as well as single adults doing the same. It was far too distracting when this was to promote new business not be a dating game. "......I require all attendees to come with dates of their own."

Both Callie and Feral froze at this command. Feral's reasons were his lover was male. Despite the fairly easy attitude of most Kats about same sex relationships, the upper strata frowned on it except as temporary liaisons or mistresses but never as someone you brought to a major event like this. For Callie it was the onerous chore of finding a date when she wasn't seeing anyone right now. She glanced over at Feral speculatively.

Manx caught the glance and frowned. "Callie, I expect you to have a date for this and I don't mean Feral unless of course you two are actually seeing each other." The shocked look of horror on their faces answered that question. "That's what I thought. So, that's all I have to say. Callie you and I must get these plans begun and Feral you may return to your office."

"Mayor.....I....." Feral began to object.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it unless it has to do with the security of the ball......does it?" Manx demanded. Feral shook his head angrily.

"Good, then be off with you." Manx said then turned to Callie and began discussing his grand ball.

His fists clenched, Feral about faced and stalked out of the Mayor's office. It was with a full head of steam that he sailed back into Enforcer Headquarters. His enforcers sighed and shook their heads as they watched their furious Commander step into an elevator and disappear. This didn't bode well they could tell.

Feral remained steamed the rest of the day. It made it hard for him to concentrate on his work. Finally at six o'clock, he gave up any attempt to complete his work. Locking up the more sensitive documents and clearing his desk for the morning, he put on his coat and left his office.

He had been intending to work late, finishing a few projects, but since his frame of mind was sour, he decided what he needed right now was a sympathetic ear and a good meal followed by some mind blowing sex. For the first time that day he had a smile on his face.

Going to his apartment first, he stripped off his clothes and took a shower. As he was getting dressed, he picked up his cell phone and speed dialed his lover.

A familiar and much loved voice answered.

"Aiden? I took off early and need a friendly ear, you available?" He asked, his voice gruff with affection.

"Ah, love, tis good too hear your voice. Aye, I'm free and it would please me greatly to have you here. Have you eaten, me love?"

"No, but I can stop for something rather than have you fix our food." Feral offered.

"Now thas a great idea. What did you have in mind?" Aiden asked.

"Oh, how about steaks, salad, sides, and a good bottle of Valhalla Ale?" Feral suggested, smiling.

"Och, you are a grand lad, you are! Sounds divine. See you soon, love." Aiden responded jubilantly.

"Be there as quick as I can." Feral answered then hung up. He hummed happily as he quickly dressed. He called his favorite restaurant and ordered their meal for pickup. He packed a simple overnight bag and a fresh uniform then left his apartment.

When Feral pulled up to the rustic looking home set back from the road in a quiet cul-de-sac at the north end of the city, Aiden came out to meet him. While Feral considered an apartment all that he needed, Aiden had sunk his money in this small place.

Feral loved it. It had a small living room with fireplace, a good sized kitchen, a large bedroom with its own bath, a small den and a spare bathroom. Out back was a cozy yard with high hedges on both sides for privacy and a forest at its rear, a low fence letting one see but keeping critters from invading his yard and patio. He had a small garden planted to one side and a riot of flowers trimming the yard. It was a comforting place.

"Here, let me help you, Uly." Aiden said after giving his lover a welcoming kiss. The handsome Scottish Kat led the way into his cozy home.

Feral grinned and handed over the take out as he carried the ale and his clothes in. The place made him feel at home as he set the ale on the counter in the kitchen then took his clothes to the bedroom.

Returning to the kitchen, he found Aiden serving up the food on his nice plate wear. After giving the tom a warm hug from behind, Feral opened the ale and served it in tall glasses, Aiden had set out. They took their food to the small dining room table that look out over his back yard and enjoyed their food. They talked of inconsequential things since Feral didn't want to ruin the meal with his problem.

Pleasantly stuffed, they took their dishes to the sink and Feral helped him wash up. Finished they retired to the living room with new glasses of ale and sat together on the couch.

"So my love, something nasty has happened for you to forego working late. Let's be hearing it." Aiden said, sipping his ale and eyeing his lover seriously.

Feral sighed and gave his lover a wane smile. "You always know, don't you?"

Aiden just waved his glass and urged his lover to get on with it. Feral did so, explaining what the Mayor had said that morning.

Aiden's eyes widened. "Whist what a predicament. I may nah move in those spheres of influence but I very well know they don't take to the likes of us there." He said seriously.

"Humph! That's for certain." Feral said dryly.

They sat silently contemplating what options Feral might have.

"Ah love, I can't see anythin' except you taking a fem of your acquaintance along." Aiden grimaced at the thought of that.

Feral's face was sour as well. "It so happens I don't know of anyone."

"Oh, well let's hope something comes up before then." Aiden said philosophically. "You do have some time."

Feral just rolled his eyes at that. Aiden chuckled, set his glass on the coffee table and pulled his lover to him.

"How about I help you forget for a little thy problems?" He murmured softly.

Feral put his drink down and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Best idea I've heard today."

The next day shone bright and cloud-free as Feral said farewell to his lover for the day. They hadn't solved his problem but at least he was in a better mood.

Days passed then weeks as the preparations for the ball continued. Feral worked hard to insure security was as tight as he could make it. There was nothing he could do about an omega except pray they would stay wherever they were hiding at the moment. It helped that Viper, Turmoil and Hard Drive were presently in jail. He checked personally.

It was two weeks before the event that Feral ran into Ms. Briggs. She was checking with him about security and giving him his invitation. She had brought it to him since she was at this end of the city for other business.

He scowled sourly as he took the invitation from her and briefed her on what he'd done to insure the safety of their visitors and the social elite.

"Sounds like you have it sewn up tight, Commander. Thank you. Uh....." She hesitated. Should she ask, then sighed and went ahead and bit the bullet. "Have you found a date for the ball?"

Feral sat back and stared at her. "No!"

Her shoulders slumped. "Neither have I." She sighed unhappily.

He blinked in surprise. "I would have thought you would have wanted to be escorted by one of those vigilantes." He snorted.

"Uh.....no....they're great guys but......" She halted, looking very uncomfortable.

Feral cocked his head and eyed her in confusion.

"Why don't you have a date?" She said hurriedly, trying to take his attention off her.

"Well, not that's any of your business, but my lover is a he not a she." Feral drawled.

Her mouth dropped open in shocked surprise. "You too?" She blurted.

Feral's eyebrows raised in stunned amazement. "You don't mean......"

Callie nodded her head miserably. Feral couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be damned. I never would have believed it."

"Thanks a lot, Commander." Callie huffed then a devilish look came into her eyes. "Wait, maybe we can finally turn the tables on the stiff necked, two faced society types. Why is it okay for them to take same sex playmates but its not alright to have them as mates?" She asked rhetorically.

Feral blinked at her in confusion. He didn't know where she was going with this.

Her eyes narrowed and she had a smirk on her lips as she came closer to his desk and suggested something in a low voice. He reared back in shock.

"You're joking?" He blurted.

"Nope! I'm dead serious. Are you game?" She asked.

"Uh.......just a second.....I could answer for me but not Aiden......let me ask." He said, pulling out his cell.

"Good idea......I need to ask as well." Callie agreed taking her own cell out as well.

After explaining what they wanted to their respective lovers, they hung up at nearly the same time and grinned at each other.

"Just wait till they see us!" Callie crowed. "See you at the ball, Commander." She said as she turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't miss it." Feral laughed.

The night of the grand ball was a glittering affair. Beautiful and very expensive gowns draped high society fems who wore expensive jewelry that dripped off them. Tuxes abounded for the males except for the sprinkle of dress uniforms of the enforcers.

Mayor Manx was grinning from ear to ear as he greeted the visiting business Kats and ensured they were well taken care of. He circulated the room drumming up funds to add to the project money their visitors were donating.

The SWAT Kats had garnered a lot of attention and were surrounded by many of the visitors and locals. They were the only ones without dates.

The only worrisome note that troubled him was the absence of his Deputy Mayor and Chief Enforcer. They were more than an hour late already. He was about to call Callie's cell again when she finally appeared at the doorway of the rented mansion hosting the ball.

He sighed with relief as he went to meet her then faltered as she came in with 'Dr. Sinian?'. He was shocked. It was blatantly obvious they were a couple. Both were wearing exquisite floor length gowns with provocative slits up the left legs. Their hair was beautifully done......they looked gorgeous and many a look was turned their way as they walked into the room and started greeting people.

"Woah! T-Bone.....do you see....." Razor blurted in shock.

"Hubba hubba! Wow! So that's why we've never gotten to first base with her." T-Bone whistled in surprise.

Manx swallowed as he also saw looks of shock and disgust here and there. How could she do this to him? He was about to march over to her and demand an answer when he heard a gasp race through the room. He whipped his head back toward the entryway in time to see Feral arriving.

The Mayor was about ready to faint. Feral looked sharp and professional in his dress uniform but on his arm was a........what was that....it couldn't be.....but it was......not only was it a male but it was a Scottish male. Feral's lover was dressed in his finest Scottish formal wear. The red and black plaid tartan and crisp white bloused shirt with tabard crossed over his chest were an incredible sight as well as the hat. What an affront to an Irish Kat.

Proudly, Feral escorted his lover across the floor toward Ms. Briggs and Dr. Sinian. The room was brought to a stand still of amazement and shock.

"Wholly shit! Feral too!" T-Bone blurted softly to his equally shocked partner. The two of them just stared at Feral and his lover as they passed them without trading a single remark which was a first for Feral.

Manx didn't know what to do. The evening was ruined.

Suddenly, several of the delegates that were part of the group giving the city an award walked up to the foursome. They were smiling.

Speaking loud enough for all to hear, the leader of the group said. "How wonderful you four look. It is a truly grand thing to see a city so tolerant of same sex partners. We were still a bit leery about that part of your city's history but we're going to overlook it. It's fantastic that we don't have to after all." He said grinning widely.

Feral and Briggs were stunned but were careful not to show it as they smiled and greeted the group, pleased at the surprise response.

The Megakat high society types around them swallowed their annoyance and disgust and put on fake smiles as they realized, to their unhappiness, that the rest of the world thought them backward socially. It was a bitter pill to swallow and would take a long time to overcome.

Manx was overwhelmed with relief. He'd had no idea that same sex was so accepted elsewhere and that Megakat City was thought of as backward. Feral and Callie's bold move saved their city's reputation and he would have to show his support by hurrying over to them. This was going to be hard to take but he was a politician and knew how to suck it up.

As for Feral and Callie, they had a great time and secretly smirked at each other.

"Och, the wee lass' plans went off far better than either of us guessed, my love." Aiden said softly to his lover when they were alone on a balcony overlooking the gardens of the mansion.

"You said it but even she hadn't planned on that happening. I thought Manx would swallow his tongue when he heard Mr. Tronchere practically say our city was thought of as backward. Not realizing that was very true." Feral rumbled softly back as he drank his champagne.

"Oh aye. Fair looked like he was about to faint, he did. Also, no Irish Kat likes us Scotlanders very much. Ancient history, you know. Kinda of a slap in the face it was and it felt good." Aiden snickered in amusement.

"You look magnificent, Aiden and I'm so glad you're mine." Feral purred as he nuzzled his lover and gave him a kiss.

Aiden sighed then murmured, "Och and you are so handsome in that uniform, love. Makes me want to rip it off and make love to you all night long."

"Hmmm, sounds like a wonderful idea." Feral growled hotly, pulling Aiden toward him for a long kiss.

Strolling in the gardens below them, arm and arm, Callie and Abby sighed and enjoyed the perfumed air from all the flowers.

"It's been a perfect night, Callie. Thanks for inviting me." Abby smiled warmly.

"I couldn't see me with anyone else Abby. You were perfect tonight." Callie murmured, giving her lover a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, it definitely has been. Interested in a nightcap?" Abby winked at the lovely blond she-kat.

"Oh definitely." Callie purred. Looking over her lover's shoulder she smiled at the sight that greeted her eyes. "Looks like someone else has the same idea." She remarked.

Abby turned to see what Callie was looking at and spotted the pair of handsome males kissing on the balcony. "An amazing sight that is. Feral has a really beautiful lover and that authentic Scottish outfit is to die for."

"I agree and I'm so glad he's found someone. I know he's been lonely a long time. Aiden is a really fine fellow."

"I like him too." Abby said then pulled her lover closer for a warm kiss of their own.

The kisses were temporarily interrupted by the sound of the Turbokat taking off then shooting across the night sky toward their home.

"Ah, I wish I could have warned the guys but it would have ruined the surprise." Callie said with a light shake of her head and a smile of amusement on her lips.

"By the looks on their faces, it was.....a really big surprise." Abby had to laugh.

"I'll say!" Callie laughed too. "And did you see how they reacted to Feral...." Abby snickered even more at that comment.

_Up on the balcony........._

"Och, there they go. You did verrry well not trading barbs with yon departing vigilantes, love." Aiden smirked at his lover.

"I was much too happy being with you to let them bother me, Aiden." Feral smirked back then pulled him back to their more enjoyable activity.

The evening was a big success, especially for two special couples.


End file.
